vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Broly (Dragon Ball Super)/@comment-25981459-20150620194959/@comment-25981459-20150620204302
Hyperbole. Again, the movie takes place in that galaxy and we see the stars. Broly didn't destroy the galaxy in the manner people think. 'Destroy' can also mean render useless, to defeat or reduce. The planet Goku visits before arriving on New Vegeta is clearly not destroyed as in annihilated. It was destroyed as in the buildings were rubble. It's not impossible Broly can bust a star, but unproven and suggesting it is speculation. Let's just do a quick recap- Opening narration follows a visual of the South Galaxy erasing from the center-outward in seconds while the galaxy is spinning at a decent rate. This is impossible for Broly to accomplish even over time. It's clearly a visual to set the tone for the film. The Japanese narration even clarifies that the galaxy is under attack. If it was destroyed as in annihilated, whether by galaxy-busting, chain reaction or star-busting over years the movie couldn't take place in the South Galaxy which it absolutely does. King Kai's words insinuate that the South Galaxy has suddenly come under attack and claims the North Galaxy will be next. So the Southern Galaxy is gone! Well... Paragus lures Vegeta to New Planet Vegeta by telling him that an area of the Southern Galaxy is under attack. So we know that King Kai is concerned about what is evidently a recent campaign of destruction by Broly. Paragus is stating that a Super Saiyan (later revealed to be Broly) is attacking an area of the Southern Galaxy. An area. Goku and King Kai discuss the matter. The dialogue confirms that Broly is attacking the Southern Galaxy, King Kai telling him to go to said galaxy and even giving Goku directions to get there. Clearly were this galaxy destroyed in the usual sense Goku couldn't even go there. He could if it wasn't annihilated but destroyed as in wrecked or ruined. What do you know, Goku travels to the Southern Galaxy, with no shortage of stars in the background. Goku arrives on a planet with another planet in the background as well as plenty of stars. The buildings are wrecked though, meaning the planet is technically destroyed in one sense. Goku confirms Broly was there. What do you know, plenty of stars. Just a reminder that plenty of planets still exist. Again we learn of cities that are destroyed on intact planets. Though Broly does blow up their planet out of spite later on, the planet the slaves were from is confirmed to have been "devastated" by Broly. We know that it was left in tact because Broly makes a it a point to bust it in front of its people later on. Another instance of "attacked" being a more suiting term for the South Galaxy than "destroyed". Just another confirmation that Broly has left planets and stars in tact. Based on this, Broly did in fact 'destroy' the galaxy without busting its stars. Broly hadn't used his LSSJ form until fighting the Z-fighters. The most he could attain until he broke out of his father's control was his RSSJ or Restricted Super Saiyan form. Broly has no star-busting feats. Any implications of such are from dub errors or assumptions drawn from hyperbole-induced cinematic timing.